thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
First Contact
setting up link.....complete broadcasting......complete START TRANSMISSION A speck appears in the sky...five more...eleven more. They're pods, pods that contain troopers, the best of the best, Shock Troopers. Etavirp Hosb Van'oo clenches onto his safety handle clenching his teeth. He remembers what his Niatpac told him minutes earlier. "If any of you apes got nauseated from taking the bus, this, is your worst nightmare." Hosb Van'oo leaned over and threw up, he lifted his free hand and wiped his mouth. "Great, I just cleaned all of my equipment, dak*" He felt the gravity pull down on him as the pod landed onto the ground, trying to clear his head of the pain, Tnanetueil Naom Ves'oo's voice barked into everyone's COM system through their helmet speakers. "COME ON YOU APES, WANNA LIVE FOREVER?". After his head was clear, he pressed the blue button, the nails popped out and Hosb kicked the door open. The sky was clear blue with Helios shining brightly in the sky, looking around, he saw dry plains. "HOSB, WHAT THE UMWEE* DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? NO DAYDREAMING, GET INTO FORMATION BETA!" Hosb unslung his SAR-H and fell into scouting formation. "Keep your eyes and ears open ladies, we don't have solid intel on these bugs, be aware". Hosb's head darted from left to right scanning the cliffs of the canyon. Pieces of rock fell down from the cliffs. "Um sir....." "I got this Hosb, keep your pants on. Yemwu, check those cliffs, Vanswe, you're on point, Hosb, you take the rear." Hosb looked around for a couple seconds then suddenly, a loud shriek erupted, followed by a trooper screaming. "We got bugs up top, take em out!" Hosb turned around and picked his target, months of training kicked in and Hosb pulled the trigger. A Guard* shrieked as needles penetrated it's natural armour causing green blood to splatter and stain the rocks below. Immediately, micro sized needles entered it's blood stream and cut up it's heart. He fired several more times and one Guard exploded with limbs flying everywhere followed with green blood after being hit with 8 needles. "Come on you rastholes, bring it, that all you got?!" "Sir, there's too many of them!" "Alright, fall back, back to the LZ, Bansq, call for evac!" Even though Nolijeili spikes impaled and blew up Guards, they were too many in number. Hosb fired at one, then another. He turned around to see a Guard about to impale him, "I guess this is it, this is how it ends." Closing his eyes, he felt a warm sensation pass over him, "I'm in heaven" "GET UP HOSB, BACK ON YOUR FEET, I CAN'T SAVE YOUR RAST FOREVER!" Picking himself up, Hosb wiped his goggles free of the green blood that now covered his whole body. The Guards swarmed the platoon en mass, heavily outnumbered, the Shock Troopers didn't stand a chance. Guards tore Troopers in half with their powerful pincers and impaled Troopers with their lethal legs. It was complete hell. The Shock Troopers were backed into a dead end, they were holding them off, but couldn't for long. Many more troopers fell to the Guards, Hosb knew it was almost over but he would fire his gun before he died, he'd take some of the bastards with him. Fighting to the last man, the Shock Troopers were down to 7. "Hosb, it's been a pleasure to fight beside you.""The pleasure has been mine, see you on the other side." Hosb primed a primed a grenade and stuck it onto a satchel charge. 5 seconds, that's all the time he needed. Firing madly and yelling, Guards fell down at his feet, then finally, a Guard impaled his chest. 5 seconds was up and his world was engulfed in flame. error......processing transmission interrupted.......end Category:Sci-Fi